


Four Flowers

by Aeiouna



Series: Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane Are Married [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Keith uses flowers to tell Shiro how he feels. Shiro takes it in stride until he picks up on what Keith is doing.





	Four Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ibu. Sorry it's so late, and I hope you like it!

I

Adam smiled as he walked out of the quarters he shared with Shiro and saw the single oakleaf geranium, a small card with _Shiro_ scrawled on the outside. "Hey Takashi, there's something here for you." And he picked up the flower, bringing it inside.

Shiro took the flower and looked at his boyfriend curiously. "Are you messing with me, Adam? Did you get this for me?"

Adam shook his head. "Nah, that's not my handwriting, and when have I ever called you Shiro? You've always been Takashi to me."

Shiro removed the card and rotated it in his hands. "Then aren't you worried about someone coming along and stealing me away?" he asked jokingly, debating whether or not to even open the card.

Adam, who recognized the handwriting instantly as belonging to one of his students in his first year flight class, shook his head. "Nah, not at all. Go on open it, tell me what it says when I get home." And with that he left.

Shiro looked at the flower, now sitting on the counter, and finally opened the card.

_Shiro,_

_Thanks for everything. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't come into my life. You're more than just a mentor to me. You're probably the first friend, the first REAL friend I've ever had._

_We need to go back out on the hoverbikes again. You name the time!_

_Keith._

A smile came across Shiro's lips.

II

Keith knew he needed to get out of his house. He'd spent every day lying in bed in the shack he'd grown up in since he got kicked out of the Garrison for "disciplinary reasons" (read: refused to believe that the Kerberos crew died and called them out on their lie).

He forced himself out of his bed and into the shower, before throwing his clothes on and leaving the house. He walked around before he stopped at a florist. And that's when he got an idea in his head. He walked in. He looked around, though he knew exactly what he wanted.

He made the purchase and then his feet were guiding him independently of his head.

To the memorial that was set up for the Kerberos mission.

He scoffed. A memorial for people who weren't dead?

He shook his head, but he took his purchase and placed it next to Shiro's plaque.

A bouquet of primrose.

"Shiro," he started, "You're my first love. You know that, right?" He chuckled, "I knew I didn't have a chance but I fell for you anyway."

He kneels down, traces Shiro's name. "And I know you're not dead. You're not dead and I'm going to find you." He swallowed a sob. "I need you in my life, Shiro. You saved me and I can't live without you."

He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "I know you're out there and I'm going to prove to Iverson and the world that that's the case. I will bring you home."

III

They were close enough, at least.

Shiro woke up to find what looked to be a red tulip in front of his bedroom door in the castle ship (but it couldn't have been, since they hadn't been to Earth in who knows how long, but it was a very good facsimile). It was the sixth one he'd seen in as many days, and while he had an idea of who was leaving them he tried to convince himself that wasn't the case.

He wouldn't feel that way about him, would he? He picked up the tulip and added it to the other five that he'd been given over the last week. He decided that this time he was going to bring them with him to breakfast.

He casually set them on the table beside him, picking up a spoonful of food goo like it was nothing.

Until Keith took his place at the table and noticed the tulips.

"You kept them?" he asked.

And that answered Shiro's question. He smiled. "Of course I did. They're very nice."

He also knew what they meant, but he didn't want to give that away to Keith. He studied the language of flowers. Hell, that's how he won Adam's heart.

"I didn't think you'd keep them!"

Another casual bite of food goo. "Why wouldn't I? I knew who was leaving them."

Keith choked on his own bite of food good. "H-how?"

Shiro shrugged. "Pidge is far too young to be thinking of me that way, Lance is _way_ too into women to want me, Hunk and I aren't close enough for that. I explained to Allura how I'm into men, and she respects that. And well, Coran sees us all as his children so he'd never like me that way. Leaves one person."

"Me," Keith squeaked.

"You," Shiro nodded. "And I was kinda hoping it was you anyway." He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Keith's cheek. "I love you too, Keith."

IV

Oakleaf geranium, the flower of true friendship  
Primrose, the flower of "I can't live without you"  
Red tulip, the flower of declaring love

All three, surrounded by leaves of ivy. The flower of fidelity and marriage.

Those are what made up Shiro's and Keith's boutonnieres that day.

The day they showed the world they were best friends, that they couldn't live without each other, that they were declaring their love to each other in front of all their friends and family.

Their wedding day.

Keith looked amazing, his features always did look good in black and red.

Shiro took a deep breath, trying not to cry as he said his vows. "I can't imagine standing here with anyone but you."

Keith wiped his own tears away, "I know. I can't believe that you... you actually loved me back."

"Oh Keith, baby," Shiro placed his hand on Keith's cheek, "After everything we've been through, after all the times you've saved me. After never giving up on me, why would I be standing here with anyone else but you?"

Keith chuckled. "When you put it that way..."

"Exactly," Shiro kissed the cheek not cradled in his hand. "Being with you makes sense, calling you mine makes sense. Loving you makes sense. It all makes sense."

Keith looked down, then up. "I love you, Takashi Shirogane."

"And I love you," Shiro said softly, "Keith Shirogane."


End file.
